So wrong, yet so right
by Overfrozen
Summary: Teammates don't kiss. Friends don't make love with such passion skin feels too tight and too warm to survive. Kiba and Hinata have a secret...
1. So wrong, yet so right

Disclaimer: I do not own the Anime/Manga Naruto or any of its characters

Lips clash, teeth crash. Eager fingers run over clothed skin. Clothes rip, removed almost angrily for covering soft skin.

White eyes widen and fangs show before sinking into pale skin. Moans escape kiss bruised lips along with a soft whisper of a name. "Kiba…"

How did it start? How did they go from team-mates and friends to secret lovers?

They didn't know, nor did it matter. All that mattered was the feeling of it: so wrong, yet so right.

And they know. Team-mates don't kiss. Friends don't make love with such passion skin feels too tight and too warm to survive.

And they try, they do. She tries to resist and not come to him, just as he tries to resist and not come to her.

But it was, and still is, futile.

The way he says "This has to stop, Hinata." And the way she answers "I-I know… I'm s-sorry Kiba-kun." Is mostly for show.

But they try, but fail so miserably. Because she craves for his touch, his kisses, his love and his safeness. And he craves for her taste, her smell and the way she screams his name, without a care who hears it.

It is such a sweet addiction with an aftertaste for more, always more, never enough.

And as she begs him to make her his, she silently begs for him to bruise her pale skin, punish her for not being good enough. And he knows. And as he makes her his, claims her again and again, he refuses to punish her, because she is good enough, more than.

And as he claims her, kisses her, holds her, he silently prays she won't leave him. Because she's so high, and far out of his league. And she knows, and she refuses to leave him.

And as they collect their scattered clothes, as they avoid each others eyes, as they both agree that THIS is the last time again and again, they both know they are lying.

Because it is wrong, yes so wrong in their mind.

But it feels so right in their hearts.

* * *

Authors Note: Just a quick piece of information: they are 17 and 18, and yes, I still consider them team-mates. But I would really appreciate some comments on this particular story, since I am not sure how it turned out, nor if I should consider making it a two-shot, maybe even more. I am not certain about the rating. I accept anonyoumus reviewers, so you have no excuse. 


	2. Don't leave me

Disclaimer: I do not own the Anime/Manga Naruto or any of its characters.

Authors Note: My brain finally gave in. After a line in the text, the point of view switches, Hinata, Kiba, Hinata, Kiba and so on. This is the final chapter in this story, and I would appreciate any feedback.

* * *

Lungs gasp for unneeded air. Hearts flutter. Pants escape full lips and tired bodies rest next to each other.

Hinata desperately tried to remember how to breathe. Her body seemed to scream for it, beg her to remember. Her heartbeat was all that filled her head. Or was it his?

It was their heartbeat.

Her head lay on his chest and she could feel his heart against her cheek. His hands on her naked back. His skin against her skin.

Heaven. Home.

* * *

Kiba absentmindedly stroked Hinata' back. 'Skin shouldn't be so soft' he thought every time. It was a feeling of silk and velvet all at the same time. He could feel her heart beat through her and his skin. Felt it against his stomach. He felt as if he was in a trance, didn't feel anything except her. Her skin, her smell, her hair, her heart. All of her.

'It's always her' he thought. 'And it's never enough.'

* * *

She wanted to stay there forever. On his chest and listen to his heartbeat. Feel his hands on her skin, and her hands on his skin. She wanted to stay home forever, for Kiba was home. He gave her a feeling of belonging so perfectly somewhere, fitting do perfectly into someone' embrace, her heart cracked every time he was not near.

Every time they left, every time they tried to stop. Every time a voice whispered to her it was wrong, her heart would crack.

She was afraid it would break soon.

* * *

He hated himself. For doing this to her. 'She deserves better." He thought constantly. But he needed this. Needed to feel the warmth of her body, needed to feel her heart, to treasure these things in his heart. His own fluttering heart that she listens to every time.

He has become an addict for her smell, the perfume for the gods that surrounds her. Her taste, her skin and her heartbeat. He is left with a yearning heart every time she leaves him.

So why was he trying to stop it?

* * *

What if her heart were to break? Would it not be better if she left now, and did not come back? Yes, her heart would break, but it felt as if it would anyway. 'I'm not worthy of this.' She thought as she sat up and moved for her clothes.

'I love him!' her heart cried as it started falling to shatter into a thousand fragments that used to beat for him.

* * *

"Hinata, where are you going?" she doesn't answer him. Merely stretches for her clothes he ripped of her body earlier today. He sits up as well, and before she can get up, he catches her waist. His lifeline, his reason for breathing. "Don't leave me…" He whispers, and he can smell the salt water that leaves her eyes. "You… de-deserve be-better…" she sobs, and she tries to break free, but he won't let her. "I don't want someone better. I don't need someone better. There is no one better. All I can hope for is the angel I'm not worthy to love. But I do. I need you, Hinata…" he whispers and all he can hear is her sobs and her tears as they fall upon the floor. "I love you…" she whispers. His heart is breaking and flying at the same time. He kisses her bare shoulder and neck with burning kisses before he stops against her ear. His heart unties, unfolds and he gives it to her as he whispers the words he imprisoned in his heart and been aching to speak ever since he first laid eyes on her.

"Hinata… I don't want this to stop."


End file.
